


Luminescence

by Swadari



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Bonding, Fluff, Light Petting, M/M, Spoilers for Noa's Fate Episodes, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swadari/pseuds/Swadari
Summary: Noa doesn't often make appearances in the day. Perhaps it's because that's usually when the Grandcypher is at its busiest. But at night, Jamil sees him around the ship fairly often.





	Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in such a Jamil mood recently..

Sometimes, Jamil marvels at how such a motley group of people came to assemble under the leadership of one boy. The Grandcypher crew was as large as its captain was charismatic. Adjusting to the constant presence of so many people and so vibrant an atmosphere took a lot of getting used to.

Jamil smiles a little as he stares at the night sky that stretched endlessly into the horizon. Amid the countless twinkling stars was the moon, full and round and as bright as La Fille's prized gems.  
  
The Grandcypher's railing was probably not the safest place to be lying down on, but they're currently docked at Golonzo and Jamil is confident enough in his reaction time to save him from tumbling off should the ship shudder. It's late enough that all the servicemen have settled down for the night anyway, leaving behind a blanket of silence that feels unnatural for an island that's usually bustling with chatter and activity.  
  
He's not the only one enjoying the still night, though. Other members of the crew were loitering about, doing their own thing. And he had caught sight of that primal beast, that Sandalphon, perched on the top of the ship. Jamil doesn't need to keep an eye on him to know that that's all Sandalphon is doing. He's not worried about Sandalphon posing a threat anymore.  
  
Jamil lets out a little sigh as he relaxes, arms behind his head.  
  
He's just glad that he can look back fondly on the weeks he spent adjusting to life on the Grandcypher. It fills him with a strange sense of pride, swelling in his chest until it comes out in a small laugh. Who would have thought his road to vengeance would lead him to a destination like this? He has already decided to settle down as a permanent member of Gran's crew when all's done and over with. As much as he appreciates his Masters' concerns, he cannot still these hands until they avenge his clan.  
  
"Ah. You have come here again?"  
  
Jamil glances in the direction of the speaker, wariness replaced by a light smile and a nod. "Good evening, Noa."  
  
"Good evening. I hope you're doing well." Noa's beaming in that radiant way of his. His appearance, taking the form of boy nearing late adolescence, belied incredible power. He is, after all, one of the many primal beasts that have decided to join Gran on his journey to Estalucia. One of the earliest members of Gran's crew, apparently, so a senior member of sorts.  
  
Noa doesn't often make appearances in the day. Perhaps it's because that's usually when the Grandcypher is at its busiest. But at night, Jamil sees him around the ship fairly often. Usually, he sees Noa interacting with some of the crew members, which struck Jamil as a bit odd at first. The primal beasts of legends carrying a casual conversation with a draph obsessed with martial arts sounded like the beginnings of a joke. Even the more asocial individuals nod to Noa when he greets them politely. Whether new or old, child or adult, regardless of race, Noa seemed to recognize everyone. And in turn, everyone came to recognize him, the sterling primal beast of shipwrights.  
  
"Yes. No suspicious persons to report. The servicemen carried out their maintenance in the specified areas without incident." Jamil sits up a little, but Noa gestures for him to lie back down with a soft giggle.  
  
"You are as serious as ever, Jamil. But thank you. I appreciate your efforts to keep the crew - and the ship - safe." It's not just his smile that's radiant. Noa's ethereal _beauty_ \- there was no other way to describe his delicate features and elegant movements - was amplified by a faint aura that gave his pale skin a nigh-imperceptible glow. Hard to notice from afar, but up close in the dark like this it was obvious. The average human did not, after all, sparkle under the moonlight.  
  
Jamil's eyes follow Noa as the primal beast takes a seat by his head. He returns his gaze skywards. "I haven't thanked you for saving me from the children the first time we met."  
  
That prompts a proper laugh from Noa, soft and melodic and pleasant - it warms Jamil's chest more than any measure of pride ever has. There's something incredibly soothing about Noa's voice. If he closes his eyes right here, right now, he feels like he'll be at a very serious risk of being lulled to sleep.  
  
"There's nothing to thank me for. But it was a very cute sight."  
  
Jamil sighs. He remembers it well. It was his third, maybe fourth, day on the ship. Shy by nature, he had kept to the shadows to study the crew better. Suddenly, a group of children burst out of a door nearby and ran into him, using him as a pillar as they dodged and tried to tag each other. What were their names again? He believed it was a group of knights-in-training, here on a field assignment under Lancelot. "That was..quite mortifying."  
  
Noa had appeared out of nowhere, smiling kindly at him. He had called out to the children and led them away, only glancing back once to give Jamil another smile.  
  
"You started looking for me after that, didn't you?"  
  
Jamil nods once. Admittedly, it hadn't been with the purest of intentions. Even in that brief meeting, he had sensed something was off about Noa. It had left him unsettled, so for the sake of his Masters' safeties, he sought Noa out. It wasn't until four nights later that they met again.  
  
"I apologize again for distrusting you."  
  
Noa giggles again. "No need. You must have been very surprised."  
  
It had been a starry night like this one. Soaring at a low altitude, clouds streaming overhead - that was when Noa called out to him on the deck. Jamil had turned sharply, daggers drawn. Noa's sudden appearance had cemented his belief that there was something unnatural about the boy. He had appeared without a sound - no doors opening, no footsteps, nothing. But instead of responding with aggression, Noa had merely tilted his head with a gentle smile.  
  
_"Shall we talk?"_

"Could I..could I ask you something, Noa?" Jamil asks hesitantly.

"Of course. What is it?" Noa leans forward towards him a little, and suddenly the overhead view of the stars is replaced by Noa's inquisitive expression. It's debatably more breathtaking a sight than the stars are.

Jamil gulps and composes his thoughts. "Could you tell me why you chose to follow Mas- Captain Gran?"

"Ah." Noa leans away, straightening to his original position. Jamil arches a little to get a glimpse of Noa. He's sitting outwards, dangling his legs in the air. For a moment Jamil is alarmed that Noa might lose his balance and fall - but then again, he is a primal beast. Noa notices him watching and smiles reassuringly.

"Well, it's an extension of a promise for one thing.."

Confusion creases Jamil's face, and Noa laughs happily for the second time tonight. It's then Jamil realizes that Noa is actually enjoying this - enjoys talking to _him_. He touches the rim of his hoodie self-consciously.

"I'm very sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. You see, this is my second time working as a skyfarer."

"Second time..?" Jamil's surprise shows in both his face and voice.

"Heehee. I don't particularly mind adventure. I had other reasons for joining a crew the first time, but I didn't dislike the time I spent in it. It was quite fun."

Jamil blanches at the feel of Noa's hand touching his head. _W-what?_ But Noa doesn't seem to notice, or he's lost in his thoughts, or maybe a little of both. He continues talking, gently stroking Jamil's hair as he speaks.

"When I was with my first crew, we happened to stop by Golonzo. There, I met my dearest friend. I owe him much, much more than words can ever express. You know him well. He's our dependable helmsman." Noa giggles, removing his hand. Jamil misses it almost immediately.

"You're talking about..Rackam?"

"Yes. After that, I settled down in Golonzo. As a primal beast that governs shipwrights, it seemed only natural that I reside there. But I am not tied to the island, not like Mithra is. I am free to wander the skies as I wish. It was merely happenstance that Rackam and I happened to meet on an island famous for its craftmen and shipbuilding." Noa pauses for a moment. "I suppose that isn't entirely true. It was a strategic location, and there were some talented people at the time. But it was due to my presence that the innate shipbuilding skills of Golonzo's residents were allowed to bloom and flourish, and before long Golonzo turned into a hub for shipbuilding and repairs."

"I waited there for Rackam. I knew he would come to pilot the Grandcypher, and I knew he would eventually stop by Golonzo. What I didn't expect was for him to be accompanied by an able captain and his capable crew," Noa chuckles.

"Simply put, I joined the crew because I enjoy being in one. And, I like the people in it. Will that suffice?"

"Y-yes," Jamil says, tugging on his hoodie again. "Thank you for telling me more about yourself."

"Heehee. It was fun talking to you." Jamil sits up abruptly when he realizes Noa's voice is no longer behind him, rather to his _left_. He turns to find Noa standing in front of him, paddle in hand. A shimmering, milky platform forms under his feet whenever he moves, keeping him level with Jamil. It looks like he's standing on a puddle of starry water. "Next time, it'll be your turn to tell me about yourself."

"A-ah," Jamil manages, trying not to stumble over his words. "Y-yes, next time."

"Good night, Jamil." Noa gives him one last smile before he waves his paddle and vanishes, leaving behind a glittering afterimage that slowly begins to fade into the air.  Jamil carefully stretches out an arm into the empty space, watching the glitter stick to his skin and disappear.

_Next time._

"Good night, Noa."

**Author's Note:**

> Noa's one of my favorites too. I thought they'd be cute interacting, so I went for it. I think it worked out well.


End file.
